The Demon and The Child
by TheFantasyFreak
Summary: When Sesshoumaru plots to steal the shard by using Rin, will he get more than he bargained for? Eventual Sess/Kag, rating might increase later depending on how it's going.... ^^ please R&R, and I promise not to waste your time due to my short chapters XD


This is the lazy author again. I was on a camping trip for a week, which explains my lack of updates. I had the idea for this fanfic there and I scribbled it down in my sketchbook between drawings. This is not the official prequel to "An Unforeseen Choice" but it's still a pretty good fanfic.  
  
For those of you who are interested, I deleted the Ranma fanfic  
that I was trying to write, not because I did not get the response  
I expected, but because I wasn't having as much fun writing it. And  
if I don't enjoy writing it, what's the point? Anyways, this fanfic  
is after the first few scrolls in Volume 14 of the Inu Yasha manga,  
and after Rin joins Sesshoumaru but before Koga appears. Oh, and as  
a side note, she still has the Shikon Shard. ^.^ Since I don't read  
text translations of Inu Yasha or watch the anime, please be  
understanding if I make silly errors. Send me a private e-mail at  
dalecki@express56.com if you have a problem with the way Rin or  
Sesshoumaru are portrayed. Anyways, this might become an eventual  
Kag/Sess fanfic, but it's not yet certain. Please read, review, and  
enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this work is  
purely fiction.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sesshoumaru brooded in his lair, a large stone castle near swampy  
terrain that remained a constant sign of his father's dominion over  
the western lands. Jaken, his frog demon servant, was watching Rin  
as she picked clean any flower-bearing plants in his gardens. Ah,  
yes. Rin. She was the young girl he bought back from the dead,  
christening his blade. His blade was quite useless in battle, being  
able to bring back the dead yet not able to shed a drop of blood.  
It simply hung at his side, as a decoration and a symbol of power  
more than anything else. He kept it there because it instilled fear  
in his enemies, who assumed that he required no real weapon or  
effort to defeat them. Only those who knew the blade's secret were  
not afraid.  
  
Still, Rin's presence and the fact that none of Inu Yasha's group  
though he would actually use the blade for its intended purpose  
might prove advantageous to obtaining his father's other fang. and  
that nice little jewel that hung around the mortal wenches' neck.  
Sesshoumaru struggled to obtain the fang many times, possibly as  
retribution for the loss of his arm. He wanted the jewel because he  
felt the aura of demonic power coming from it and anything he could  
do to aggravate Inu Yasha was worthwhile.  
  
Rin could help him obtain both these things if he played his cards  
right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The mortal wench" was currently bathing in a small spring,  
watching the ripples form around her as she glanced back every so  
often to make sure that Inu Yasha had a firm grip on Miroku and  
that they were both out of eyesight range. Sango was also standing  
guard, but her watch was for the occasional demon that had strayed  
close to them by accident.  
  
She sighed as she leaned back against the sloping slab, twirling  
the jewel between her slim fingers as her thoughts strayed. A blood-  
thirsty dog demon had a healing sword. The irony in that situation  
was limitless. It required a kind heart to use the sword, and it  
had guarded Sesshoumaru in the instant that Inu Yasha had unleashed  
the scar of wind on him. Kagome sighed as she wondered about what  
had happened to Sesshoumaru afterwards, hoping beyond hope that his  
wound proved fatal. Jaken had probably found him and nursed his  
back to health. Why DID that demon continue to follow Sesshoumaru  
around? He, like Myoga, fled at danger, but they hadn't seen Myoga  
for ages now. Her thoughts strayed again to Sesshoumaru, picturing  
his pretty yet haughty face in her mind.  
  
The mortal and the demon were completely unaware that they were  
thinking of each other at exactly the same time, but both their  
faces spread in a small smile, one evil and the other shy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rin smiled broadly as she faced Sesshoumaru, flashing her missing  
teeth proudly. Sesshoumaru's lips spread into something he hoped  
resembled a smile but made his face look demented. He gave up the  
attempt and crouched in front of Rin and held a necklace in his  
fingers in front of her face. The necklace was plain, a thin string  
of leather with a dull gray stone hanging in the center. Rin  
blinked as she looked at the stone curiously into Sesshoumaru's  
face, her gaze questioning. Sesshoumaru looked at her intently as  
he said, "I am going to leave you with some friends for a few days.  
When the stone glows, I will be coming back for you and I want you  
to get ready. Now, in the group of friends, there is one mortal  
that I need for you to bring with you when I am coming back. It is  
a female with a pretty stone around her neck. You must get her to  
come with you at all costs. Don't worry; I will always be watching  
you and you will be very safe. Nod if you understand."  
  
Rin nodded as her eyes watered. She threw her arms around  
Sesshoumaru's neck tightly, her grip not loosening even when the  
demon stood up and carried her outside, with a confused Jaken  
following behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There. Please review and tell me what I need to know about Rin. I know she was mute in volume 14, but that's about it. Did she cry too much, was Sesshoumaru too mean? @_@ TELL ME PLEASE! If you don't tell me what you thought, I can't improve and if I can't improve, then what's the point? -___-; 


End file.
